


To New Adventures

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Category: Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Peace, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: On a night as ordinary as the last, Sonic learns that Amy plans to propose.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Tekno the Canary
Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134674
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	To New Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february 2021 prompt 8: yellow.
> 
> i'm so glad the original sonic the comic creators banded together for exit: sonic and established amy and tekno as a couple raising a son! it's something you wouldn't see in any other iteration of sonic, and it's a big step making them canon in the online continuation! (especially since they're not tied down by sega's mandates lol.)

“C’mon, Ames, you know the little guy likes adventures with his godfather.”

“Well, since you like hearing me repeat myself, the answer is once again ‘never going to happen.’”

Sonic smirked. This song and dance had become quite old, but he enjoyed reliving it. Amy’s tyke was a rascal, a natural ball of energy. He couldn’t go five minutes without scurrying up the curtains or finding his way onto the roof. Exploration was in his blood, after all.

But no matter how many times he asked, Amy refused to let him join the Freedom Fighters. Sonic understood why, of course. They had fought tooth and nail against Dr. Robotnik for years until they finally liberated the world from his influence. In the aftermath, some had endured such powerful trauma that they needed therapy. Porker went twice a week, Tails once. Others paid the ultimate price. Johnny’s death, despite it happening years ago, was still a fresh gash refusing to heal in the hearts of many of their friends. Danger lurked at every corner for Freedom Fighters, and Sonic knew Amy would never subjugate her son to that level of horror.

But persistence was his middle name. His godson had inherited the best attributes from his mothers. He’d make an excellent scout infiltrating criminal lairs or a perfect sidekick when Tails was too busy cooking up inventions in his lab to accompany Sonic. And although Mobius was enjoying its first long stretch of peace in years, he sensed the Freedom Fighters were still necessary. Robotnik’s demise hadn’t deterred evildoers. Rather, it inspired them to scalp the treasures he’d left behind and seek domination for themselves. So long as they attempted to carry out their acts of oppression, the Freedom Fighters would band together and stop them in their tracks.

“You know how much the kid loves hearing our stories,” Sonic ribbed, nudging Amy’s shoulder.

She rolled her eyes, her smile betraying her annoyance. “You just want me to say the same thing over and over again.”

“Who, me?” Sonic pressed his fingers to his chest and gasped. “Nooo. I just think if I keep asking, then I’ll get a new answer one of these times.”

“Sonic, keep asking, and you’ll find yourself in my crosshairs,” she jeered, and Sonic broke into a laughing fit.

Amy chuckled behind closed lips. She faced the kitchen table and the spread of food she made over the past hour. Three ceramic plates were set in front of simple wooden chairs. Freshly grilled burgers had been made as the main meal. A side of onion rings encircled the plate. Glasses of water had been poured, and the cutlery was set on napkins. Topping it off was a salad bowl in the center of the table filled with carrots, lettuce and sliced cucumbers and tomatoes. 

The cottage Amy and Tekno had settled down in was a far cry from city life, but it was the perfect place for her family. She smelled fresh honeysuckle wafting in from the open window, the breeze gentle and generous. It was certainly a step up from the exhaust from speeding cars in the city. When Amy glanced at Sonic, she spotted the trees surrounding their home in every window. She and her son would practice archery in the fields when he came home from school, their vast background the perfect playground for any child, the peace and quiet much appreciated by Amy and Tekno.

“Well, anyway-” Sonic scooted out a chair and sat down. “-can we eat?”

“Tekno is coming home in less than five minutes. I think you can wait, hothead,” Amy teased, sitting next to him. She took a quick sip of water and sighed. “Anyway, I’m glad you came to visit. I need to talk with you.”

Sonic popped an onion ring into his mouth. “What’s up?” he asked, chewing.

Amy tossed a napkin at his face, swatting off stray crumbs. Sonic laughed and dabbed around his mouth. Telling him to mind his manners was like asking Grimer to take a bath. Both requests were simply impossible to perform.

She slipped her hand into her sweater pocket. It was the one she’d worn during the final battle against Robotnik and Super Sonic, but Sonic remembered it had lacked pockets. He assumed she stitched extra patches of fabric to make them, but his curiosity was dashed when she placed an object onto the table.

It was a black velvet box. Sonic realized what was inside in a heartbeat.

“Have you ever thought about settling down, Sonic?” she asked, cradling the box in both hands.

Sonic smirked. “Do I look like I can be tamed?”

She chuckled and murmured, “I know. Stupid question.” She flipped up the top, and it sprung backwards.

Sonic held his breath. Within the center of the soft material was a golden ring. A shining, clear cut diamond extended out from the top. Miniscule jades were embedded around it. Sonic made eye contact with his distorted reflection, and he raised his head to Amy, a small grin playing on his lips.

“So, this is it, huh? What makes tonight so special that you wanna pop the question?” he asked, and Amy shut the box.

“Nothing at all. I just feel like it’s time,” she admitted, tucking it into her pocket. She rested her elbows on the table, the click of key entering a lock catching her attention. She broke into a grin and straightened her back, listening to the front door creak open and the sound of footsteps thudding on the carpet.

Sonic tapped her knee underneath the table. He found her hand and squeezed, nodding as shadows ventured through the doorway. “You can do this,” he whispered, staring into the bright, wet eyes of the woman who used to love him.

Amy sniffled and blinked her tears away. The time to cry would come later. She pressed her thumb onto his knuckles and thanked him, her voice rasping with emotion.

He took his hand back and waved at the canary entering the dining room. “Hey, Tekno! Is the little guy still at Tails’ place?”

Tekno waved back, her long coat wrapped around her other arm. “Oh, you know him. As soon as he becomes fixated on something, then he wants to learn everything about it. At least he’s focused on something productive when he collaborates with Tails on biplanes,” she said, setting her jacket on the back of her chair. She shared a quick kiss with Amy, the hedgehog’s cheeks faintly flushed much to her curiosity. “Hey, hun. Sorry I couldn’t make dinner with you, but the good news is that Shorty and I have invented a new way to contain chaos energy in our lab.”

“When that guy wants work done, he’ll make my poor girlfriend stay extra late,” Amy crooned, Sonic gagging out of the corner of her eye. “And if Sonic doesn’t wanna enjoy a free meal, then he can spin dash out the front door and let it hit him in the arse.”

Sonic held his hands up defensively, feigning shock. He wiggled his fingers and took his burger, lifting his pinky fingers in a display of mock politeness. He caught Amy rolling her eyes and Tekno chuckling before sinking his teeth into the juicy meat and fluffy bun. Humming in approval, he chewed and swallowed, shooting Amy a thumbs up.

Dinner went as Sonic expected. Tekno’s work dominated the conversation. She and Shorty had been working on a way to utilize chaos energy as a reliable fuel source. Amy and Tekno were engrossed in their chat, listening to each other with ears wide open. Sonic said only a few words. He wanted to let them have their moment, eating as quietly as possible, which to others would have raised brows as he often made himself the center of attention.

Tekno laughed at a joke Amy told, and he smiled. He wanted to preserve this peace. If it was a photograph, then he would have framed it.

“Thanks for the dinner, gals,” Sonic said at the end of the meal. He nudged in his chair with his foot and crammed a few stray onion rings into his mouth. Gulping loudly, he sighed and added, “I gotta move it. Knucklehead and the Chaotix are having a movie night in about an hour, and yours truly is invited. No girls or Charmy Bee allowed.”

“Pushing twenty-five and you’re still immature,” Amy sneered, Tekno giggling. She flashed him a look, her shoulders raising as Tekno turned away to gather the plates.

Sonic patted her back. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, “I already said you got this, Ames. Believe in yourself and all that jazz.”

When Amy nodded, Sonic saluted Tekno and was out the door in a blue flash. He skidded to a stop near a cliffside in the woods overlooking the city. Lights in apartments and skyscrapers blinked on and off, reminding him of fireflies. He heard the honking of car horns and stray bits of laughter echoing within the metropolis. Peace really had come at last.

Kicking his legs over the grassy edge, Sonic pinched his forefinger and thumb together. He raised his hand high in the air to encircle the moon. It cast a brilliantly white glow onto the forest, and he felt like he was observing it through a telescope. The moon itself was a ring, glimmering and perfect to match the times.

Behind him, the wind carried a shriek of joy. The breeze blubbered and sobbed, echoing jubilation with pitchy cries and laughter. Sonic chuckled and set his arms behind his head, lowering himself onto the grass. Closing his eyes, Sonic basked in the moonlight, the sounds of the forest and city, and the happy union of his close friends.


End file.
